


Rock it Out

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Sebastian Vettel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Getting home from a stressful day at work but Sebastian makes it better immediatly





	Rock it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Loud beats were pumping through the house when you opened the front door after a stressful day at work that you ended early. You stepped in and closed the door behind you.

"SEBASTIAN?" You yelled and of course your boyfriend didn't hear you. He had a few days off until the next race and because he didn't know you'd come home earlier, he was listen to his favourite music on full blast.

You decided to go to the kitchen to get some food before you let him know you're back already. You stood at the kitchen counter, making a sandwich as you suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around you "Already back from work, Süße?" he asked and pressed a kiss on your neck. 

You turned around and looked into his orb blue eyes. The music was still pumping "yeah and it was pretty stressful today soo.." Seb showed of a big grin on his face "oh, I exactly know how to work this out for you, come on!" before you could give him any reply, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you torwards the living room where the loud music was coming from and started some silly dancing. "COME ON BABE!" he yelled and pulled you with him. 

You couldn't help but laugh then you joined him in his dancing. You two were jumping around, he was making you doing some pirouettes and you laughed even more. He jumped over the couch, did his legendary egyptian dance and you did the same. Then he pulled you close and the two of you jumped out the last beats of the song until both of you fell on the couch totally out of breath but laughing. You snuggled up into Sebastians arms and he kissed your forehead "still stressed?" he asked and a smirk showed up on his lips "Defnitiley not, Ich liebe Dich!' you said before you finally pulled him into a intense Kiss. "Ich liebe dich auch" he murmured against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
